


Your Father Of Prophets, Where Is He?

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Hurt Malcolm Bright, Memories, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Prodigal Son, Malcolm Bright, agony
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2019





	Your Father Of Prophets, Where Is He?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).



There are screams in the darkness, exhaustion and pain soaking into the cotton sheets that are twisted around his waist. The air is scorching and suffocating; his heart racing frantically in his chest, he feels like he cannot breathe. The cloth around his ribs hugs snug like a snake, and he weakly tugs on the binding, hissing in agony when the pain radiates from one side to the other.

‘… Because we're the same.’ His own words ring in his ears and terror zips up his spine, makes his stomach squeeze and twist into knots. Sighing, he lays his head upon his pillow, desperately wishing for sweet dreams to comfort him, however he lays awake until dawn. The agony in his body has not healed, nor has the pain in his heart.  
What if he truly is a monster like his father?

He remembers the girl in the box and the camping trip, the knife in his hand; his father’s hands wrapped around him to help him steady the knife, soft encouraging words whispered among the crying sobs of the girl he cannot fully see.

He remembers Paul. Paul and Martin were inseparable. They did everything together. Hunted, killed. Enjoyed the perverted thrill of feeling the ruby red blood drip from the silver blade and onto their fingertips as their victim took their last breaths. They laugh at the hurt that came from the screams of their victim.

The old dirt road from the woods leads the way for their hunting trip and Paul is waiting for them. Martin smiles cherry and waves at his apprentice, very pleased to see the tarp in the back of the truck, hiding Paul’s intended victim. The man has learned much from him in their time together. 

Malcolm rushes to meet Paul the moment the car stops, hugging his friend fondly. The boy is young and innocent, and he only knows Paul as a family friend; Malcolm has yet to discover the true horrific reason why his father had taken him to the cabin in the woods. Before this weekend trip, the three of them had met on errand runs when Malcolm tagged along with his father and Paul, and one afternoon outing for a fishing trip to the lake.

Only, when he pulls away from hugging Paul, the would-be junkyard killer is not standing before him; instead his own reflection greets him, wicked smile on his young face and a bloody knife in hand.

As his mind spins, he lies in pain and agony. Tears dampen his beautiful blue eyes. Martin destroyed the good part of him, the innocent soul who laughed and smiled. His father’s wicked deeds caused him such agony that it felt like a knife was stabbing him in his chest. 

With a heavy heart and splintered soul, what will become of his fragile mind?

He shivers from the cold and fear rushing through his body. He felt anxious and tried to move, but his body was frozen as tears began to fill his eyes. Malcolm’s heart told him that he was nothing like his dad. He was a good man, pure. He took no thrill in robbing a person of their life. Yet his soul whispered insecurities to him, ‘just like him, a monster!’ The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree, after all.

What if he was just like his father, a mirror image, twin souls bound to do everything in twos? To hunt, to kill. Torment by the blackness of his dark soul.

♥ END ♥

[Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1057895.html?thread=113291879#t113291879)


End file.
